


Advanced Gay

by spookytimes



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Britta Perry, Bisexuality, Canon Autistic Character, Coming Out, Dancer Troy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Suggestive Themes, Troy Barnes is Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookytimes/pseuds/spookytimes
Summary: His summer moving in with Abed was undoubtedly the best in his life, however it has Troy questioning some important things about his perceived heterosexuality.Abed has been in love with Troy since... well forever, but he knows Troy's straight, so there's no way they could be together. Is there?Some discoveries about their sexualities and more-than-friendly feelings cause Troy and Abed to share some long-awaited confessions.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42





	1. "I'm gay."

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything is correct (for example: this early in the season they didn't know about Inspector Spacetime) so sorry about that but I wanted to include it. Hope you enjoy!

Abed was used to being the observer. He was comfortable with it. He’d accepted his role long ago, staying away from the drama and mess of human emotions and acting simply as eyes for the audience instead - the camera. It didn’t bother him, really it didn’t. It didn’t bother him when he sat around with a group of people and felt like he was in an entirely different universe to them, it didn’t bother him that the facial expressions and social cues they communicated in were a whole other language he could never hope to understand nor reciprocate. It didn’t bother him.

So when he met Troy Barnes he was hesitant at first. He convinced himself he didn’t like the way Troy would meet his eye across the table when he was zoning out, bringing him back to reality and telling him he had a place among the people he was with. When he actively involved Abed in the conversation - noticing that he hadn’t contributed in a while. When he tried to make Abed a part of something he never thought he could be. It was new, and Abed didn’t like new things. He didn’t like change.

But Troy succeeded. Over the past couple of years Abed had met a family, he’d become a part of something, mostly because of Troy (and a little bit the rest of the study group), and he found that he loved it. 

Then, just when he’d started to feel so close to something that had constantly escaped him - human connection - something else impossible was dropped in front of him. Troy sang with him to rescue Fivel the rat, and he realised he was impossibly and irrevocably in love. 

Now he sat at the study room table, Troy’s hand in his ready to make ‘the announcement’ and he wished they were announcing something else - something more than just moving in together. But he got to hold Troy’s hand and smile, so he decided it was still a win. 

-

The summer had been fun - really fun actually. Usually Abed would consider a fun summer to be eating Lucky Charms and watching Cougar Town and Kickpunchers one-through-six, waiting for school to start. It had meant that for years.

Now it meant being with his best friend and moving into an apartment together. Going to Ikea and doing all the things they wanted to but couldn’t as children; like jumping on the beds and making an Ikea blanket fort. Abed had never known happiness as being with someone else - apart from his mum - but now that’s what it was for him. Happiness was being with Troy.

They were still assembling the bunk beds at midnight when they realised there was no way they’d manage to put them together before they needed to sleep. Bunk beds were such an amazing idea, by the way, Abed couldn’t wait to have the classic bunk bed conversations at night. He also wondered if they could attempt the Spider-Man kiss scene with them - just for the homage, of course. He shook the thought out of his head, right now they just needed to sleep. They gave up on the bunk beds and collapsed on the couch instead, as they had done for the past week.

It was surprisingly comfortable, Kickpuncher III: The Final Kickening was on and Troy was snuggled against Abed’s side, a blanket over both of them and two mugs of special drink sitting abandoned on the table. If he were being honest with himself, Abed would admit that he didn’t really want the bunk beds. He’d take all the backache in the world to go to sleep like this every night instead. Bunk beds would put so much space between them.

“Hey Abed.” Troy mumbled, it was clear from his voice that he was verging on sleep, it was so adorable Abed made a tiny smile.

Troy continued without confirmation, “what made you change your mind? On us moving in together.” 

Abed hummed, “it made sense narratively. Like in Friends - the friends always live together, that’s how the show continues.” 

He could feel Troy smile without looking at his face, pleased with the answer though Abed didn’t know why. “But weren’t you scared we were gonna get sick of each other?”

“I’m never gonna get sick of you, Troy.” 

Troy shifted and looked up at him, eyes wide, “did you think I would get sick of you?”

Abed paused. “Most people do.” He answered, finally. His voice and face were blank, betraying no emotion. It was the opposite of Troy, who looked up at him with sad and disbelieving eyes.

“Well I won’t. And anyone who does get sick of you is stupid, they just don’t see how awesome you are.” Troy huffed, his face was close to Abed’s now, so close Abed could feel his breath on his lips. 

Abed was confused, he must be reading this wrong, because this would be the part in the movie where the characters kiss. No, he couldn’t do that. He was gonna mess it up - their friendship - everything. He was gonna kiss Troy and Troy was gonna hate him forever. 

He pulled back and stood up quickly, leaving Troy looking confused and... slightly sad? Abed wasn’t good with facial expressions. “Did I say something wrong?” Troy asked, and the sound of his voice made Abed want to say no, to sit back down and go to sleep with Troy resting on his side. But he couldn’t, he’d be putting their friendship in danger, and friends don’t do that. 

“No, I just realised I don’t like this movie. You watch it, I’m going to be in the Dreamatorium.” Abed said, stiffly.

Troy looked at the screen, still showing Kickpuncher - since when did Abed not like Kickpuncher? “Oh... kay.” He mumbled, lying down on the armrest instead of Abed’s shoulder. That was the first time that summer Troy realised he may be slightly less than straight. 

-

They didn’t speak about it after that, and the next day the bunk beds were built so they didn’t have to sleep on the couch. Troy felt strangely sad about it, as boney as Abed was he made a strangely comfortable pillow, and Troy has just loved spending time with him like that. But it had made Abed uncomfortable, and he’d hate to suggest anything that made Abed uncomfortable. Plus - the bunk beds were totally awesome anyway, and his neck didn’t ache every morning, so it wasn’t a total downgrade. He did miss it, though. 

He kept wondering what would’ve happened if Abed didn’t stand up, did straight guys think about those things? Did they think about kissing their straight friends? He decided those were questions for another time.

For now he and Abed were building a blanket fort, and later they’d go to the Dreamatorium and play something awesome. Briefly Troy thought about how different he was now to the person he was when he joined Greendale, and the asshole he was back in high school. Abed had done that - Abed had changed him, and he was so grateful for it. Now he could have cool adventures and be himself without worrying what random people he didn’t even remember them names of would think of it. At least, he could almost be himself. 

The blanket fort was done and they headed to the Dreamatorium, Troy with a bright and childish smile on his face. 

“Inspector Spacetime?” He suggested. It was their joint favourite.

Abed nodded, “cool. Cool cool cool.” Once they had their costumes on they stepped inside.

“Ready Inspector?” Troy asked, a goofy grin on his face and awful British accent Abed didn’t have the heart to correct.

“Ready constable.” He said instead, and they did their high five, “render Dreamatorium.”

The Inspector and Reggie were sat at a campfire, stranded on planet Zorlock as the X-Y Dimensioner had been damaged. The constable could fix it in the morning. Though neither of them would bring it up, the scene felt weirdly reminiscent of when they shared the couch before the bunk beds were built, but both of them believed that those thoughts could only lead to bad things. 

“It’s going to be a cold night, Reggie, and planet Zorlock is not free from dangers. I fear blorgons may yet attack before the night is done.” The Inspector warned, and Troy/Reggie nodded.

“Yes Inspector, but we’ve fought blorgons before, and you have me. Besides it seems quite peaceful out here.” 

Abed - the Inspector - stared for only a moment. Imaginary firelight illuminating Troy’s face, he wished they could stay here forever. A summer that never ended. He wanted to tell Troy how he felt, why did human emotions have to be so messy and complicated?

“You must stay sharp, Reggie!” He said instead, standing from the fire, “the peace is just an illusion - hiding the real danger that lurks within.”

Reggie’s face became more serious, “you know I’m not gonna hurt you, right?”

Abed breathed in sharply, like he’d been punched. If he noted the lack of ‘Inspector’ he didn’t mention it. “Of course, Reggie.” He replied, carefully.

“Because you’re really important to me-“ Troy has started rambling and was afraid he couldn’t stop, it was like when you run down a hill; you can’t stop because there’s too much momentum carrying you down. You have to get to the bottom. “And I’d be a completely different person without you - Inspector - because you’ve changed my life, really you have, and I needed to tell you that- that-“

“Blorgons.” Abed interrupted, and dived behind one of the logs around the campfire, “Constable, get down!”

“Blorgons. Right.” Troy said, confused and a little dazed. What had he been about to say? He didn’t even know, but he was kind of grateful Abed stopped him when he did. “Here’s your Quantum Spanner, Inspector!” 

-

The final incident happened only three days before the end of summer break. Troy had moved all the furniture in their living room so he could get at least a little bit of dance practice in before school started again. He stood at the kitchen and did his stretches holding the counter - he could almost get his foot up to his head! Then he started dancing. There was no music on, Abed was in their room watching Inspector Spacetime and Troy didn’t want to disturb him, but the way Troy moved could easily convince you there was.

It had occurred to him before he started dance, when he was still living like he was determined to keep ‘I piqued in high school’ as his personality, that it wasn’t something straight guys did. He quickly found that he didn't care. There was something about it that was just so... freeing, and he had a lot of emotions to be free from. 

Abed stepped out of their room and  _ froze _ , empty bowl in his hand. Troy was dancing, and it was the most incredible thing he’d ever seen.

He’d never understood those moments in movies where someone just looks at the other person and suddenly a montage of poorly-paced scenes of them laughing and smiling and all the moments of togetherness they’d had over the show plays over some crappy royalty-free romance music. Now he understood it. 

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to move because what if Troy noticed him? What if he stopped? But he also felt weird standing around watching his friend dance in silence like a creep. He didn’t have a great understanding of people and friendships but he was pretty sure that was a weird thing to do.

Still, he couldn’t move. Then Troy spun, and made eye contact with him, and he froze too.

“You’re... amazing.” Abed said, uncharacteristically struggling for words. He usually just said whatever he was thinking, but his thoughts had gone pretty blank.

“Thanks.” Troy replied, silently thanking god that his skin tone didn’t fully show how much he was blushing. 

Abed nodded silently and headed past him to the kitchen to refill his bowl with cereal, trying to shake it off and act normal. Well - as normal as he always acted. 

“You can, continue. If you want.” He said, partially because he wanted Troy to and partially because he felt bad for stopping him.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Troy smiled a little, and looked at Abed one more time before continuing dancing.

Abed stared, but that was normal, right? He stared at most things, he was a curious person. He ended up eating his cereal in the kitchen instead of taking it back to his room, so he could watch Troy dance. He only spoke when it was clear Troy was finished. 

“Seriously Troy, you’re really good at this. You’re like Billy Elliot, or Johnny Castle, or-“ he stopped himself from saying anyone from Magic Mike, because that isn’t something you compare your friend to, “any of the guys from High School Musical - but specifically Troy, Chad, or Ryan.” Yeah, that was safer. 

Troy laughed a little, “thanks Abed.” He stopped for a moment and turned, “I could teach you!” 

His grin was so wide Abed struggled at refusing the offer, “have you seen me? I’m pretty cute but I’m basically made of match sticks. I’ll stick to polish folk dancing.”

“You can pole dance?” Troy asked, jaw practically dropped to the floor.

Abed made a confused face before realising where the confusion had been, “no, folk dancing, it’s like...” he struggled to think of a movie reference, “it has a lot of kicking.” 

“Oh, cool!” Troy seemed just as amazed at that as the pole dancing, which made Abed smile a little. 

“Then you should teach me. I wanna know how to polish folk dance.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Abed hesitated, “it could mess up the fabric of... us.” 

“It’s just dancing.” Troy laughed.

“I don’t know. Maybe. But teaching someone to dance - or something equally intimate - is a classic romance trope used to build tension.” 

Troy paused at that, he didn’t want to make things weird if that’s what Abed was saying. “But that’s not a danger with us... right? I mean you’re straight.” 

Abed frowned, “I’m bi.” 

Troy’s brain took a few seconds to register that information and kick into gear. “Wait… What?” he felt like he was going into shock, “you didn’t tell me! I thought friends didn’t lie to each other!”

“I didn’t lie to you,” Abed still looked confused, “it never came up, it wasn’t relevant to the plot. You’re straight.”

Troy fumbled for something to say in response, some  _ straight  _ reason he cared so much about what Abed’s sexuality was that wasn’t homophobic, “but- but friends tell each other these kinds of things.”

“I didn’t know that. I’ll tell you more about the people I sleep with if that’s what you-“

“No Abed! That’s not what I meant- and you sleep with people?!”

“Yes.” None of this conversation made sense to Abed, and yet he still felt like he’d done something wrong. 

Troy rubbed his face with his hand, this was way too much to take in on a Friday morning. He sat down on the arm of the couch, just needing to relax a little bit. He didn’t know why this was so important to him, and it was making him think about a lot of things he’d been avoiding thinking about for years. 

“Who else knows?”   
  


Abed shrugged, “everyone?”

Troy’s eyes teared up but he refused to cry. Not at that. It didn’t mean Abed trusted them more than him, he just had to remind himself that. He took a breath to calm down.

“I just... I thought we’d tell each other... stuff like that.” he concluded.

“I didn’t think it was relevant. Also, for the first year, I thought you were homophobic and I didn’t want to go down that storyline.” 

Troy looked shocked. Abed was right, though. He had been homophobic, still was, internally. In ways he’d only apply to himself like ‘don’t do that, it’s gay’ and would never dream of applying to Abed - or anyone else. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, and it was only a second before he was full-on crying. 

Abed came over to him, and wrapped him in his arms, because that’s what you were supposed to do in these situations, because he loved Troy and wanted him to be ok, and because he knew what it felt like to be overwhelmed. 

He held Troy against his chest and Troy leaned into him immediately, mumbling apologies for getting his shirt wet and for giving him the wrong impression. He’d convinced his only best friend - the only person who he’d ever been this close to and genuinely like this much - that he hated what he was. And that was awful. He felt awful. 

“You know I love you, right?” Troy murmured, just loud enough for Abed to hear.

“I know.” Abed replied, happy to just hold him there for as long as he needed. He knew Troy wasn’t a homophobe, he knew Troy wasn’t going to hate him if he found out, he just hadn’t always known that. Eventually Troy pulled away and sniffled.

“Bi is when you like both genders, right?”

“Technically all.”

“All- oh,” Troy nodded, he was just making sure he’d been correct. “Wow that’s... good for you, buddy.” He smiled a little, and it looked genuinely happy despite that fact his eyes were still wet with tears.

“Thanks.” Abed replied, not really knowing what else to say. Even though he didn’t seem affected by all of it, he was. It was ok though because Troy was showing enough emotion for the both of them. 

“I’m sorry I freaked out. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today. Let’s just… promise to tell each other stuff like that?” Troy offered him a small smile and Abed felt his heart swell. He would’ve told Troy much sooner if he’d known it would upset him this much not to know. It was just that with his own emotions and Troy’s past he’d been cautious about brining up anything to do with liking men - or liking people - ever.

“Sure. Cool.” Abed nodded.

So that was when he realised it, a few minutes later when Troy had changed out of his dance clothes and they were huddled together watching Inspector Spacetime on the TV, the thoughts of what just happened on constant repeat in his mind.

The reason Troy cared so much that Abed was bi, was because Troy Barnes was gay. Looking back it was something he always kind of knew. He remembered the time after a game when he’d come _ so close _ to kissing Brad Martens in the locker room, and the first time he was gonna have sex with his high school girlfriend (he didn’t remember her name) and couldn’t get it up. Because he was gay. 

Still his brain had found ways around it; ‘I can’t be gay, gay guys don’t play football,’ or ‘I’m not gay, I can find girls conventionally attractive’. For years he lied to himself and convinced himself it wasn’t true, and then he met Abed. Abed, who didn’t care what other people thought and was so unapologetically himself - neediness and weirdness and all - and was still so beautiful, even because of it. 

Still it had taken his summer with Abed for him to realise it. He loved Abed, and not in the way a straight guy would. 

-

So now they held hands, after having the best summer of their lives, Troy’s heart racing with what he was about to say. 

“We have an announcement to make.” Abed began. He looked at Troy and squeezed his hand supportively, even though to his knowledge they were only announcing their new living situation.

“I’m gay.” Troy said, suddenly.

The group all reacted at once,  _ “what?!” _

Abed turned and started at him, a confused and hurt expression on his face.

“What?”


	2. "I love you." "I know."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They figure it out.

The immediate reaction was chaos, as Troy had expected. Pierce pulled out a speech he’d been saving for Jeff and started making adjustments; Shirley said way too many ‘that’s nice’s for it to be something she actually found nice; Britta launched into aggressive positivity and told him he must be “so strong for going through this”; Annie looked on the verge of tears, likely for her wasted time crushing on him in high school; Jeff… well he didn’t seem to care. 

But Abed... Abed was just staring at him. Usually he loved a group yell, and would recite lines from the Breakfast Club or something to make himself a part of the scene, but this time he said nothing. He just stared.

“Guys!” Jeff yelled, finally looking up from his phone. “It’s Troy’s business, which means no speeches,” he looked at Pierce, “or preaching,” he looked at Shirley and Britta, “or being sad for yourselves.” He looked at Annie, who gasped. He smiled at Troy, albeit fakely, “we’re proud of you.”

There was mumbled agreement from the group, and Troy was grateful, “thanks, Jeff. It’s been a journey getting here and I-”

Abed stood up suddenly, and Troy looked up with concern, “also we’re moving in together.” He announced, “and I have to go.” Abed practically ran out the room and Troy stood up to go after him.

“About damn time.” Shirley said, making Troy hesitate, “the you two moving in together - not Abed leaving. Frankly I thought you two boys were dating since the beginning of the year.”

Troy looked around the table and saw everyone nodding in agreement. “We’re not dating!” he shouted, “and I don’t have time for this.”

“Go after him.” Britta said, and Troy nodded, running out the room and after Abed.

The study group was quiet for a moment, taking in what had just happened, before finding that none of them were really that surprised.

“I’m betting a week before they realise they’re in love.” Britta said, breaking the silence, “though of course there’s no such thing and love is just a cover-up for the patriarchy-”

Everyone groaned, “I’m betting two seconds.” Jeff countered, and the group affectionately launched into a debate about Troy and Abed’s inevitable future together.

-

“Have you seen Abed?” Troy asked, he’d been running around the school for ten minutes just looking for him. He was worried he’d screwed everything up.

Starburns just looked at him like he was insane - which was probably fair considering he was sweaty and shouting at people about some guy, but still a bit rich coming from someone with two stars shaved into his face. 

“No.” he scoffed, and Troy rolled his eyes and kept running.

Abed could be anywhere. He could be having a breakdown and Troy wouldn’t be there to help him! He could be totally freaking out and  _ Troy had no idea where he was!  _ He stopped, and forced himself to take a moment and think instead of running around panicking.

There was one place he hadn’t looked. He’d never seen Abed go there, but he had no doubt he somehow knew where it was. He turned and headed up a hallway, cursing himself for being so dumb as to not check there first.

He stopped outside the door and looked in the window. The lights were off because there wasn’t a class in yet, but it was obviously unlocked because sure enough Abed sat in the middle of the dance floor. Troy was so relieved that for a moment he forgot that he had done something wrong, and opened the door without thinking. That was bad. Usually if Abed was upset he’d at least knock first, so he’d have a chance to tell him to go away if he felt too overwhelmed - though he almost always told Troy to come in.

“Abed?” Troy asked, cautiously moving further into the room, “are you ok?” What if Abed hated Troy now? What if he never wanted to talk to him again?   
  
“I knew you’d find me.” Abed said, “sit down.” It was more of an invitation than an order, and Troy did, walking towards Abed who had his back to him and sitting in front of him, close enough that their knees were touching.

“You told me friends told each other this stuff. You said it was important. I don’t understand why you’d say that and then not tell me.” He said, simply, but Troy could tell this was affecting him much more than he let on. “I came here because you were dancing when I told you. You’re a really good dancer, Troy. You told me you were straight, you lied to me. More than just not telling me, you lied to me. Friends never lie - you said that. I trusted you to make the rules and you broke them.”

Abed was speaking in parts, sentencing overlapping like his thoughts as they spilled out of his mouth, all desperately stumbling over each other to hide that one sentence, ‘ _ if I’d known I would have told you I love you _ .’

“I’m sorry - I was having a hard time even admitting it to myself, I’m not like you, Abed. Things aren’t just wrong and right to me, and being gay… I thought that was wrong for a long time.”

Abed looked at him sadly, it was a strange expression on Abed - though every expression was strange on Abed. He finally asked, “why?” 

Troy laughed a little, and Abed’s frown deepened. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to- it’s just, that’s a complicated question. I guess my family and faith have to do with a lot of it - and I was a jock it’s… not the best scene to be gay in.” 

Abed studied Troy’s face as if he was trying to make a map of it in his mind, which he was. “You’re gay.” He repeated, finally, as if it was only now fully sinking in. “I mean I suspected, I ran the simulations, but you always ended up with Britta, or Annie, not-” he stopped himself.

“Not who?” Troy asked, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. He felt like fire, like what he was saying was dangerous and passionate and not just two simple words.

Abed looked at him, and held his eyes for a long moment.

“Not me.”

Troy kissed him. He surged forwards and kissed his best friend.

Abed hesitated at first, as if he wasn’t sure what was happening, and then kissed back. It was passionate and messy, the kiss of two people who’d waited for it for a long,  _ long  _ time. Abed thought all the rom-coms and the coming-of-ages he’d watched would’ve prepared him for this moment, but as it turns out nothing in the world could prepare him for how it felt to be  _ kissing Troy Barnes _ . His hands moved up to the front of Troy’s shirt, grabbing it and dragging him back with him until his back hit the floor, Troy on top of him and between his knees. 

“Wait,” Abed mumbled in between their mouths, and immediately Troy sat up, followed by Abed. “I need to check you’re not… this isn’t just an experiment, right?”

Troy got distracted momentarily by Abed’s kiss-swollen mouth, then he blinked and looked up, registering what Abed had said, “No! No of course not Abed, I love you - I’m in love with you.”

He smiled, and Abed did too. “Good because I love you too.” and this time Abed kissed  _ him _ , and Troy felt like his heart was trying to pound it’s way out of his chest. He felt euphoric, he felt invincible, he felt  _ loved _ .

-

They’d kissed and talked for about half an hour before the lights came on and the afternoon dance class stood awkwardly in the doorway. Troy blushed and apologised as Abed took his hand and led him out the door - they owed the study group a slight explanation, anyway. The whole way back to the library they exchanged light kisses and giggled as if they were children in kindergarten, but how couldn’t they? They were practically high on the joy that Troy/Abed liked them back! 

There was a lot to figure out, sure, like telling the group. That was why they dropped hands before reaching the building, they weren’t going to tell them, not just yet. They wanted to enjoy their relationship themselves - if that’s even what this was - first, before answering a million questions about it.

By the time they got there everyone was already packing up to leave, but cheered when they walked through the doors together. It was nice, it was nice to know their friends supported them - aside from Pierce but that was pretty much to be expected, so they weren’t too bummed about it.

“Me and Troy figured it out.” Abed announced.

“So, are you two…” Annie trailed off, vaguely motioning as if she wasn’t sure she could say the words.

“We’re not together, no.” Abed clarified - and truthfully he didn’t even know if they were or not. They’d kissed yeah, and there was definitely something between them, but Troy hadn’t said ‘do you want to be my boyfriend?’ and Abed wasn’t good with social cues. He liked clarification. Clear sentences. 

“Dammit!” Jeff shouted, slamming the table. Then he realised Troy and Abed were looking at him with confused expressions on their faces, “oh, I had two hundred dollars on that.”

Troy and Abed nodded as if this was a perfectly normal thing to do. Jeff was gonna be pissed when they did tell everyone, Abed smiled a little at the thought. Of course that was this group’s reaction, it worked perfectly for the TV show.

Pierce suddenly coughed very loudly from the back of the room. “Good, now that I’ve got your attention,” he smiled, “I’ve prepared a little speech.” He took out some papers and took a deep breath and everyone groaned, packing up more quickly now.

“To Troy, because we already knew Abed was gay I mean look at him, he’s like the indian Freddy Mercury-”

“No one say anything.” Jeff ordered, and Annie closed her mouth.

Everyone began wandering out the doors, patting Troy on the back and generally congratulating him. He felt comfortable. Sure they weren’t perfect; Shirley still slipped in a mention of the bible and Britta apparently violently wanted to go to Pride with him, but it was nice of them to try. Annie had some genuinely nice words to say, she’d gotten over her crush on him pretty quickly - and besides she seemed to stick a lot closer to Jeff, now.

-

They headed back to their apartment, not really saying anything because neither of them knew what to say, but they didn’t drop each other's hands the whole time. “I’m so glad we got this apartment together.” Troy said as they reached the door.

“Me too. Did you know, over the summer?” Abed asked.

“I figured it out basically at the end, yeah.”

Abed tilted his head, “so when we were- and when we- … that helped you realise?”

“Yeah.” Troy breathed, “and all the times before that.”

They tried not to think about wasted time as they pushed inside the apartment and started kissing. Abed pressed Troy against the door, then the walls, his hands running up and down Troy’s sides. Troy gasped into his mouth - they could’ve been doing this all summer! Before that, even! “I think we should-” he whimpered when Abed bit his lip, “I think we should talk, first.” 

Abed hummed, moving away from his mouth and over to his neck, “are you sure that’s what you want? Because I’ve waited a long time for this already and I know you have, too.” 

Even though he said it softly, genuinely, something about that sentence made Troy weak at the knees, but he pressed on. It was important they discussed things. 

“We need to talk about it, Abed.” He put a hand in Abed’s hair and pulled him gently away from his neck.

Abed hid any disappointment quickly and licked his lips, eyes shining in a way that made Troy  _ really  _ regret his decision. He blinked at Troy for a second before going over to sit on the couch. “Ok,” he said, “let’s talk about it.”

-

They’d been dating for a week, still not ready to tell the group just yet. They were still in something of a ‘honeymoon phase’ of the relationship. Sneaking around to hold hands, among other things, was so much fun. They didn’t want to give it up just yet. 

Eventually they decided they’d do it at their housewarming party. Everyone would be there, everyone would be listening to them, it was a pretty perfect setting to tell everyone they were dating. 

The past few weeks had been bliss. They didn't mind the sneaking around and the stolen glances - and Abed had gotten to do almost every trope in the secret-dating book, aside from awkwardly getting caught, which they weren’t planning on doing. When one of them was worried they were moving too fast, all they had to do was look at the other and remind themselves they could do anything. Even if it wasn’t in movies or wasn’t ‘normal’ to be living with someone you hadn’t even gone on a date with - when had they ever been normal? It was fun, but they were just as excited to be able to share their relationship with their friends and enjoy it openly, now that they were sure it was something they both really wanted. 

They’d been planning the party the whole time, of course. It wouldn’t be them without some crazy fun project to work on, (not that a housewarming party is crazy but it was them, everything they did was crazy). They’d even bought a handbook called ‘How To Be The Perfect Party Hosts’, though it was written in the forties and contained some pretty offensive stuff. It had been fun to do that, too. It showed them that even though they were together there wasn’t gonna be an end to their weirdness that they both cared about so much.

They were getting ready together in the bathroom, Abed tying Troy’s necktie before leaning into a light kiss, and Troy felt so… peaceful. So happy. Maybe more than he’d ever felt in his life.

Sure, he was nervous. They’d made a rule at one point of no intimacy within the group, although they were sure it’d be excused for them. Overall he was just plain excited - and happy. He was going to spend the rest of his life (hopefully) with someone he loved in every single way it was possible to love a human. Someone who took care of him, and who he took care of, too. 

“I love you.” Troy said, softly.

Abed smirked a little, “I know.”

Troy laughed, before putting on his ‘posh party voice’ they’d been rehearsing for days, “chop busted fellow adult, chop busted.”   
  
Abed caught on to the bit and smiled in a similarly unsettling yet friendly way, “well fellow co-host, I suppose our guests may be here any minute! It would be a shame if I were to… engage in any un-host-ly activities.” He waggled his eyebrows and brought his hands down from Troy’s necktie to his collar.

Troy grinned, “Why that would make us terribly bad hosts.” He agreed, leaning up to meet Abed’s mouth with his own.

They heard a gasp from somewhere behind them. They’d forgotten about the bricks they placed, keeping the doors open. Annie had let herself in.


	3. "I'm sorry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get bad and then good again and then maybe bad again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Meltdown? Internalised homophobia. Like that's what most of this chapter is about, take care of yourselves.

“Ok, we know what this looks like, but we were just…” Abed began, trailing off to let Troy finish the lie.

“Making out?” Troy squeaked, then, “why did I have to go last?!”

“Oh my  _ gosh! _ You guys!” Annie began, and Abed really couldn’t tell if she was excited or upset - she was equally loud with either emotion. It became obvious, though, when she raced over and hugged them both tightly. “I’m so happy for you!”   
  
Troy and Abed exchanged glances. 

“Really? So you’re not, uh, mad at us for getting together and also not telling you?” Troy asked cautiously.

“No! Of course not!” Annie finally released them from her tight hug, “this is the cutest thing ever! I just feel bad you didn’t think you  _ could  _ tell us…” she looked genuinely sad, and Troy rushed to correct her.

“It’s not that! We just wanted to be together first, before getting the group involved. We were planning on telling everyone tonight, actually.” 

Abed nodded, and Annie made an ‘oh’ face, before launching into another genuine speech about how happy she was for them and how adorable it all was. Abed didn’t really understand why she was so happy about it, but he thought it was probably nice of her so he was pleased with the reaction. Troy was incredibly embarrassed, and begged her not to tell the others before they did, which she agreed to - but not without winking  _ multiple  _ times first.

Shirley was the next to arrive. She’d wanted to come early to bake pizza and pies but they’d convinced her they needed to set up the party themselves first, which was basically just an excuse to get a tiny bit more alone time before everyone started arriving - and to prevent her baking addiction. Then one by one the rest of the guests arrived, until finally they all sat around the table with Yahtzee sitting in the middle.

“How do you even play Yahtzee?” Britta asked, grabbing the box and opening it to find the rules.

“I don’t know but I hope it’s fun!” Shirley said sweetly.

Pierce laughed a little, “can’t be as fun as that time me and Eartha Kitt-”

“We have another announcement,” Abed interrupted, ignoring Pierce’s annoyed grumbling. He took Troy’s hand under the table. They were still sure everyone would be fine with it, but it was still nerve racking for both of them. They’d be starting a proper relationship. An open, very gay one. Troy was shuffling around uncomfortably, it was strange, Abed had hoped for more excitement from him. Maybe something was wrong?

Troy looked at Abed and nodded, and Abed felt somewhat reassured, then he took a breath, “we-”

The door buzzed, the pizza was here!

Everyone immediately touched their nose to have dibs on not going. Jeff sighed and grabbed the dice, “Ok, starting on by left with one, your number rolls, you go.”

“Wait - can we just-” Troy interrupted, he’d just worked up the courage to tell everyone and he didn’t want to lose it now. 

“No time. Pizza.” Britta said, and the group agreed. Troy was about to protest again when Abed ran his fingers over his knuckles, calming him down. It was ok, the news would be better shared over pizza, anyway.

“Just so you know Jeff you are now creating six different timelines.” Abed warned, and Troy squeezed his hand in equal reassurance.

Jeff smiled at him, his smile was about as artificial as whatever he put in his hair each morning. “Of course I am Abed.”

-

He caught the dice, called Jeff ‘a conniving son of a bitch’, and saved the day. He got to dance with the group to Roxanne, it was a good start to the party. Unfortunately, the unplanned pizza events led to not much time for the announcement, that everyone but Troy, Abed and Annie had seemed to have forgotten about. Also as the party went on Annie was increasingly resembling a pot that was about to boil, or an overexcited volcano - he knew she was just happy for them and wanted to talk about it, but it still put pressure on him to say something. 

Begrudgingly he slipped away from dancing with Troy and turned off the music. He was met with immediate complaints. 

“You know where they don’t have music?” Pierce began, “Airport bathrooms. Speaking of airport bathrooms-”

“We haven’t made our announcement yet.” Abed reminded everyone, and Troy looked at him. He couldn’t tell what the emotion on his face was, which was unusual. He suddenly regretted going over to turn off the music, it was much better announcing it right next to Troy. It felt weird to say it on his own, even if Troy was just across the room from him. “Troy and I are dating.”   
  
The immediate reaction was overwhelmingly positive. A genuine ‘oh that’s nice!’ from Shirley, Annie squealing and running over to hug them (again), Britta punched Troy on the arm in congratulations. Pierce even said something about being glad, though it was likely because he’d already stated that he ‘couldn’t think of anything more terrifying than a half-polish half-arab virgin in his thirties’, and Jeff remained characteristically quiet. Abed had already predicted all of their responses, but he was glad to see that they stuck to the script. This was the best response he’d anticipated.

The party continued and at one point Annie mentioned how terrible her neighbourhood was, and without hesitation Abed said, “you should move in with us.” Annie was surprised, but seemed to genuinely be considering it. Troy looked… less so. 

As the evening went on Abed was still left with this strange feeling of unease. It could be the other timelines, or it could be the way Troy seemed to be putting space between them at every opportunity. Either way it stung. 

He could just be reading it wrong, of course. He wasn’t known for his social skills. But he could swear there was something off about the way Troy pretended not to notice when he went to hold his hand. Before now they hadn’t been publicly affectionate because being together was a secret, but now it wasn’t and still Troy was being equally distant, and giving him weird looks. Maybe Troy just didn’t like being publicly affectionate - but that couldn’t be the case because he’d been happy to hug Abed all the time around others when they were just friends. Maybe he was mad at him? But something told Abed it went deeper than that. He guessed it wasn’t the kind of thing you bring up in public, though - Troy had taught him a lot about those kinds of things - so he didn’t mention it for now. They could talk later.

Eventually everyone cleared out and it was just Troy and Abed left in their apartment. 

They started cleaning up (which is to say they packed up Yahtzee and moved the pizza box to the kitchen counter instead of the table to bin later) and Abed decided it was probably a good idea to ask about the weird behaviour. Communication was key in a relationship, especially since he was very aware he wouldn’t really understand what was going on without it.

“You were acting weird today, why?” He stopped putting Yahtzee away to look at Troy and tilt his head slightly, like he always did when something confused him.

“Well, you asked Annie to move in with us, for one.” 

Ah. So he  _ was  _ angry. 

“She said she needed to get out of her neighbourhood, we have a perfectly good pillow fort. I thought it would be like Friends.” He reasoned, calmly.

“Yeah,” Troy said, “but I live here too. You gotta ask me about these things first - maybe I don’t want Annie to move in with us.”

Abed furrowed his brow, “why would you not want that?”   
  


“Because we just started a relationship! We have our own apartment together, we need… privacy, right? And even if I was fine with it - which I’m still deciding - you still have to ask me before offering for people to move in with us. It’s my apartment too.”

“So you don’t want Annie to move in?”   
  
“No! I mean yes- I mean I don’t know.” Troy sighed, “this is why we work it out  _ before  _ offering.”

“Ok. I’m sorry. I’ll tell her she can’t if that’s what you want, but why would this make you avoid me all night?”

Now it was Troy’s turn to look confused, “I haven’t been avoiding you?” but it sounded more like a question than a statement. “I was mad at you, sure, and maybe glaring a little but I haven’t been avoiding you.”

“Yes you have,” Abed pressed, “you avoided me all night. When I tried to hold your hand - whenever I got near you.”

“I don’t know! Maybe I’m just not as comfortable with this stuff as you are.” Abed could see Troy was getting frustrated, overwhelmed, he knew he was pushing too far too quickly, but he hated not knowing. If he just knew what was wrong he could fix it. “Maybe I just don’t like public affection in relationships.”

“You were fine with it with your girlfriends.”   
  


There it was. It felt like the whole apartment was holding its breath, like the world had stopped around them. Troy said nothing for a full minute before opening his mouth, and then closing it, and then opening it again, “... I think- I think we should take a break.”

Abed blinked, it was the only thing in his face that betrayed his surprise, and hurt. Other than that his brain just… shut down. “Cool.” he said, entirely not meaning it, “cool cool cool.” Then he turned and went to the Dreamatorium. 

-

Troy stared at his phone, wondering who he could call. Who would be able to help him with this? But telling anyone felt pathetic. They’d just announced they were together and now they were taking a break? It wasn’t a good look for their relationship. They’d never had to take a break as friends. Troy was worried that he was messing it all up. What if Abed never even wanted to be friends with him again? He couldn’t blame him, he’d been acting like an asshole.

He  _ had  _ been avoiding Abed. It hurt to admit it to himself but it was true. He just- he was a man and he was in love with… a man. He’d never been in a gay relationship before. He’d also never been in a relationship where he liked the other person _ this much _ \- or at all, really - and it was terrifying. Being with Abed  _ like that _ around other people terrified him, and Abed had been right, it was because he was a dude.

He dropped the phone and held his head in his hands. He was such a dick. Taking his personal problems and dumping them all over Abed - Abed didn’t deserve that. What if he thought  _ Troy _ hated  _ him? _ What if he thought Troy was a homophobe still?  _ Was Troy a homophobe? _ God, he was such a mess. He had to sort himself out, if not for himself then for Abed.

He stood up, and before he could decide against it left their bedroom and headed for the front door. “Abed?” he called, “I’m going out.”

No response. He twisted the door handle and walked out.

-

_ Troy was gone for good. Troy hated him. _ These were the thoughts Abed was desperately trying to push out of his mind as he rocked back and forth in the Dreamatorium, clutching his knees.  _ Troy hated him and he had left Abed forever _ \- but that wasn’t true. Troy wouldn’t do that to him. Troy loved him, he had said so himself.  _ Troy loved him. _ The conflicted thoughts created a war in his head, overwhelming him. The stimming helped a little, but not enough. Too much was happening. He just wanted to be back on the couch watching Inspector Spacetime with his best friend. He just wanted to see Troy dance again. He just wanted to hug Troy and kiss Troy and tell him he loved him and be told he was loved.

He didn’t know what time it was when he stopped. The windows of the Dreamatorium were blocked out, obviously, and it felt like he’d been there a long time. Eventually, though, he calmed down enough to check his phone. One unread message, from Troy.

He took a breath and stood up, if this was going to send him into another panic he at least wanted to be comfy for it. He left the Dreamatorium and headed instead for the couch, grabbing his weighted blanket and flicking on Inspector Spacetime. He debated not opening the message. It could sit there unread until Troy was back and he could actually talk to him in person - less chance for a miscommunication then. But of course there was the possibility that Troy was breaking up with him, or about to say anything else he wasn’t emotionally prepared to deal with, and he’d much rather get the emotions out of the way now so he didn’t break down when Troy said it to his face. He opened the text.

-

Troy knocked on the door, heart in his throat. If this didn’t work he didn’t know what he was going to do, he  _ had  _ to find a way to deal with his problems so they’d stop hurting Abed (and himself).

The door opened, “can I come in?”

Britta was awful at hiding her shock, she stumbled over her words for a moment, “of course! What’s up?”   
  


“I think I really need some therapizing.” He admitted.

After Britta got him some dry clothes (apparently ex-boyfriend’s but they looked weirdly like Jeff’s) they sat down and actually started talking about Troy’s problems. Britta was a surprisingly good listener, and practically buzzing with excitement to test out her therapy skills on someone, so it was kind of a win-win. 

They spoke about Troy’s family and his religion, they spoke about his relationship with Abed - which was a bit that made them both smile a lot, even if it was a sore subject at the moment - they talked about Troy’s father, though he personally didn’t see the relevance, and his high school views. It was pretty liberating, to be able to talk about all this stuff he’d kept bottled up for so long. Usually he’d talk about anything that bothered him with Abed, but he didn’t want to make Abed uncomfortable with the themes of these particular problems. 

Britta was pretty cool, Troy realised, although she had tried to get him to sing ‘YMCA’ as a form of therapy. She was a good listener, and they talked for at least an hour. No matter what road he went down, though, it always came back to  _ Abed _ . Dealing with things for Abed. Dealing with things  _ with  _ Abed. Just talking to him,

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this,” Britta said, when Troy had pretty much talked through everything that had been bothering him for the past decade and they started to move towards the door, “but I think you should talk to a real therapist. I mean don’t get me wrong - I’m thrilled you came to me - but there are specialists for this kind of… thing, and I care about you.”

He smiled, and realised he actually agreed, “I think you’re right, though this has been pretty helpful. I’ve definitely got some stuff I need to work through. Thanks Britta, I think you’re gonna make a really great therapist.”

Britta smiled like she was on the verge of tears, probably because no one had ever told her that before, “thank you!” She said, and threw her arms around his neck.

After the initial surprise he put his arms around her, too. It wasn’t like all his problems were suddenly gone, but talking with Britta had actually helped him a lot. Most of all it had helped him realise that he could get through it  _ with Abed, _ if he just explained to him what was wrong.

-

_ ‘I’m with Britta, don’t worry about me. I love you. I’m sorry.’ - Delivered 21:34 _

Abed smiled at his phone. It was a small smile, meant for no one but himself. _ ‘I love you, I’m sorry’. _ This was good. That was good. It didn’t make everything ok, obviously it didn’t, but it did open up space for them to talk about it, to work through it, and that was all he wanted.

He let Inspector Spacetime play as his anxiety subsided, dampened by the belief that whatever it was, he and Troy could get through it together. He realised halfway through that he’d subconsciously put on Troy’s favourite episode, the thought made him smile. It was ok, they were gonna be alright. 

Then there was a knock at the door. He paused the episode and stood up. Time to have that conversation.


	4. "I want to help you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta/Annie is introduced because everyone is gay, and more dancing because I just think it's neat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: internalised homophobia (small mentions)

“I don’t want to take a break.” He stood there, with the door open, blocking Troy from coming in. He had to say it though. He’d lied before when he said ‘cool cool cool’, because it wasn’t. It wasn’t cool, and friends don’t lie. Boyfriends don’t lie.

The suddenness of it meant Troy had to take a second before his brain caught up with what Abed had said, but when it did he smiled, “good. Because I don’t either.” 

Barely a second was wasted before his lips caught Abed’s and suddenly they were moving back through the doorway, Abed nudging the door shut as they blindly stumbled through the apartment. At some point the thinking-ahead part of Abed’s brain switched on and he spun them so Troy was the one who fell over the arm of the couch, bringing Abed down on top of him.

“I’m so sorry.” Troy breathed, in between kisses.

Abed hummed, “yeah, you said.” He nipped behind Troy’s ear and Troy let out a small gasp.

“We’re really bad at talking, aren’t we?” Troy joked, and Abed smiled, bringing his face up to look at Troy under him. His hands and knees were braced either side of him, leaving Troy’s arms to be held together against his chest. He could reach up and grab Abed’s collar, pull him in for a kiss, but he didn’t. He wasn’t demanding like that, he waited for Abed’s lead, and Abed liked that. He also liked the lovely dazed expression on Troy’s face.

“Yep. Do you want to stop?”

All Troy had to do was look at Abed’s messy hair and shining eyes, before deciding, “no.”

It was unhealthy, but they could damn well talk later. The events of the day had scared both of them and they just wanted to  _ be together _ . So they did.

-

An hour later they were snuggled on the couch together watching TV, Troy pressed to Abed’s side, wearing one of Abed’s hoodies. Abed playing with Troy’s hair affectionately. “You were wearing different clothes. When you came back.” He mused, it wasn’t accusatory, just an observation.

“Yeah, they got wet in the rain.” Troy explained, cursing internally that he’d forgotten to grab his clothes from Britta before he left. He found it strangely comforting, though, that Abed hadn’t even asked about it when he got in. He just trusted him enough to know he’d have an explanation for it. It showed how much he trusted him. The thought made Troy smile.

“We should talk about it. The avoiding and Annie moving in.” Abed mentioned, but both of them kept their eyes on the bright screen. It was really late by now, and they were both pretty sleepy.

“Yeah. We should.” 

Neither of them said anything for a while, until Troy finally continued, “I’m going to see a therapist. Clearly I have some issues I haven’t really worked through yet. It has nothing to do with you, I love you, and I’m the proudest in the world that I get to be your boyfriend.” To illustrate this he pushed himself up and kissed Abed again, “and I think it’s really nice you offered to let Annie live with us, I just gotta think about it a bit first.”

Abed nodded, “that makes sense. And I’m sorry if I pushed you too far, I never meant to do that. I want to help you, and I think a therapist is a good idea, even if I don’t… like them.” He sneaked his hand down from Troy’s hair to his hand, holding it reassuringly in a way he knew Troy liked.

“I should’ve just told you what was up - you didn’t push me too far. I love you and I want to be able to show that I love you. You know what!” He shifted to grin up at Abed, “I think I have a totally cool idea. We should do a dance together, I can teach you! Now that romance tropes are an option.”

Abed hesitated but he saw how excited Troy was about it and he couldn’t just say no. “We can… try that. But I’ve already warned you I’m not built for dancing.” 

“Nah, you’ll be great at it! You said you couldn’t sing before, but remember with the rat? Plus imagine how  _ therapy-ing  _ that would be for me. So therapying.”

“Super therapying.” Abed agreed. He was smiling, too. “You know when we sang to Fivel was actually when I realised I loved you.”

Troy looked up at him with such a soft expression Abed wondered why there hadn’t been eighteen franchises made about it already, but he allowed Troy to settle back into his side without pulling out a camera and telling him to make that face again. It was too peaceful right now, he didn’t want to ruin that.

“I’m sorry for how today has gone.” Troy mumbled sleepily.

“It’s ok, I’m just happy you’ll let us deal with it together. That’s what I care about. I want you to be ok.”

It was odd of Abed to talk so forwardly about his emotions. And he wasn’t sure but he thought he heard a sniffle from Troy. He didn’t address it, though, not wanting to embarrass him. It sounded like a happy sniffle, anyway - and yes he had spent an evening characterising Troy’s sniffles once. At the time he thought it was a very platonic thing to do, and would help him understand people better. It only helped him understand Troy better, but he wasn’t complaining. That turned out to be all that mattered.

Slowly, they drifted off into sleep.

-

The next day went by pretty well, all things considered. They were both exhausted and struggled at first to know what was ok and what wasn’t, but they figured it out pretty quickly. Abed would start an action, Troy would nod or shake his head, and he’d back off or continue based on what Troy was comfortable with. It was a formula, a sequence, and Abed was good with those. He understood those. 

Troy was trying, too. He didn’t avoid Abed and he nodded his head more times than shaking it - not because he felt like he should or had to, but because he wanted to. He was an affectionate guy and he wanted to express his love for his boyfriend publicly, it was just hard, sometimes. He’d been taught all his life that this was wrong, now he was trying to entirely unlearn that. He loved Abed though, more than anything, and how could that be wrong?

Luckily no one in the school seemed weird about it (except Pierce, but what can you do?) and it occurred to Abed that with the way they acted even pre-relationship it was likely people just assumed they were dating already, and that this wasn’t any different. Just to make sure, though, he leaned towards Troy when they were sitting next to each other in the cafeteria, watching carefully for his reaction. After hesitation he got the affirmative nod from his boyfriend, and he leaned in further, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Troy was smiling, that was a good sign. Abed realised he was smiling, too. 

“Ugh, get a room you two.” Jeff complained. The study group stood next to them, unnoticed by the couple. Troy blushed and Abed just tilted his head, about to point out that they already  _ did  _ have a room, when everyone joined them at the small cafeteria table, forcing them to move up and make space.

They got to talking about the usual things - though Abed still really wanted to talk about the other timelines - and Britta gave Troy a not-very-subtle wink which everyone was curious about but no one questioned. She was happy that they’d sorted it out, Troy knew she was going to grill him on what his plans for therapy were later. That was ok, though. Maybe she’d even have some recommendations?

At one point Annie stood up and pulled Abed aside, “did you mean what you said, that I could move in with you?” 

It hurt Abed how hopeful she looked, but friends don’t lie. He wondered how best to break the news. “No.”

Based off of Annie’s reaction, that hadn’t been the best way to break the news.

“Oh… ok” Annie blinked a lot - you could tell she was upset when she blinked a lot, “that’s- that’s fine.” 

Abed had the distinct feeling it wasn’t fine, but he didn’t know what else to say. He ended up making some awkward ‘pew pew’ sounds and sitting back down with the group. Everyone stared at him for a minute, he didn’t understand until he looked back and saw Annie running off, likely upset. 

  
“Oh Abed, what did you say to her?” Shirley asked, in her best accusatory ‘mum voice’.

“Yeah Abed, what was that?” Britta agreed, more blatantly accusing than Shirley.

“Nothing offensive, I think, though I see why she’s upset. Also this is the part where someone runs after her.”

Britta stood up, “I’ll go.” She acted frustrated, but Abed knew she was really just concerned about Annie. He saw something between them, he wondered if they’d ever notice it - or if they already had. Britta went after Annie.

“Look, guys, I’m sure Abed didn’t mean to upset Annie.” Troy defended.

“You would say that, he’s your gay boyfriend.” Pierce argued, mostly for the sake of calling Abed gay again, it wasn’t like he actually cared about him upsetting Annie. Abed resisted the urge to remind him he was  _ bisexual _ , because that just led to Pierce asking how he could be attracted to the social way of parting and he understood that conversation as much as Pierce understood the spectrum of human sexuality.

“I only told her she couldn’t move in with us.” Abed shrugged, “I didn’t know she’d react like that.”

“Abed! You should know better than to let a young woman down so harshly…” Shirley practically invented the phrase ‘I’m not mad I’m just disappointed’, and now she was using it in full force. “That’s not very muslim of you.”   
  
Abed furrowed his brow - what did him being muslim have to do with it? He was sure it was just another social thing he didn’t understand. Troy was defending him and Shirley was ‘trying to explain what he’d done wrong’ whilst being surprisingly aggressive - understandable, Annie was her friend - and Jeff was just on his phone whilst Pierce had fallen asleep. Abed just let it play out, he was used to this kind of thing happening. Constant misunderstandings because he accidentally upset someone. At least this time he had someone defending him - and he wasn’t going to get shoved in a locker or anything.

He was surprised to learn that he liked watching Troy defend him. It wasn’t like he needed it, he wasn’t a little kid or anything, but Troy knew that. It just made him feel like someone cared about him. He wanted to defend Troy in the same way. 

He stood up, holding Troy’s hand to take him with him. Troy followed, surprised.    
  
“There’s no dance classes in right now.” He said, simply, and Troy nodded, understanding what he was saying. 

“We’ll see you guys around.” Troy said to Shirley and Jeff as he was dragged away by Abed. They were only upset because they cared about Annie, so there weren’t really any hard feelings.

Abed led Troy by the hand, walking fast enough that he struggled to keep up. Abed just wanted to get him away from them, for a bit. He wanted Toy to himself and he wanted Troy to not be arguing. Arguing makes people sad and angry - he didn’t want Troy to be sad  _ or  _ angry. 

When they reached the right door Abed paused, “we should have dance characters.”

“We could be Johnny Castle and Frances Houseman from Dirty Dancing.” Troy suggested, practically buzzing with excitement.

“Wouldn’t work.  _ You’re  _ teaching  _ me  _ to dance and I’m obviously the Johnny Castle in that scenario.”

Troy pouted, but Abed was right, “well how about we just be ourselves?”

Abed pushed open the door, he was smiling, now. “I can work with that.”

-

Britta caught Annie’s arm, she’d had to run to catch up with her and that was difficult to do in platformed boots. “Annie!”

Annie turned around, her teary eyes made Britta heartbroken and left her very much wanting to punch Abed (though of course she would never do that, she was just protective of her friend, Abed would do the same for Troy). “Britta…” Annie sounded surprised but not upset, “you didn’t have to come after me. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, Annie. You’re making your Disney face - what did he say to you? You know Abed can be a little tone-deaf sometimes…” 

  
“It’s nothing, really.” Annie insisted, but the way her eyes fluttered made Britta doubt it, “I just- he said I can’t move in with them. Not yet, anyway. It shouldn’t have upset me so much - I’m better than this - but I just really want to get out of my neighbourhood.”   
  
“Oh, Annie…” Britta’s heart swelled and she moved to wrap her friend in a slightly awkward hug. “I’m sorry.”

Annie relaxed into her arms, and seemed to calm down a bit, the last sniffles eventually fading away. Some passing asshole shouted ‘now kiss!’ but they just ignored it, more important things were happening. When Annie pulled away she left a tiny little wet patch on Britta’s jumper. 

“You could always… stay at my place?” Britta offered, “as long as you don’t mind cats.”

Annie looked up at her with wide eyes, “Britta, really?” She looked like she’d just seen Mark Ruffalo; which is to say in complete shock and awe.

“Hell yeah.” Britta smiled, pretending she was cool about it and not completely freaking out inside, “it would be fun!”

“Won’t I be kind of… in the way? Like with boys?” Annie asked, and Britta wanted to tell her she could never be in the way, but instead she just smiled.

“Boys aren’t a problem, don’t worry about it. It can just be an inbetween, if you want, whilst you get your own place or move in with Troy and Abed. I really only have a spare couch and-” Britta began, but she was cut off by a squeal and another hug from Annie. She relaxed into it, Annie gave the best hugs.

“Britta you’re the coolest!” 

Britta smiled where Annie couldn’t see it, “I don’t know about that…”

Annie pulled away so she could look Britta in the eyes, “no, seriously. You’re the coolest.”   
  
Britta blushed, not really knowing why. She’d always been bad at taking compliments. “Thanks, Annie.” A weird silence passed between them, “let’s get back and explain it wasn’t about Abed, yeah?”   
  
“Oh god yeah, now I feel awful! I hope no one was too harsh to him.” Annie bit her lip and Britta felt enamoured by how sweet she was. She decided not to think about that feeling too much. Not yet, anyway.

-

‘Dancing lessons’ turned out to be about twenty-percent actually teaching Abed to dance, and eighty-percent an excuse for Abed to watch Troy dance. The first thing Abed asked Troy was if he had his dance outfit, which Troy responded to by getting rid of his breakaway clothes. Abed wished more episodes called for Troy’s dance outfit - or Troy dancing - because it really was great content. It was so calming, the way he moved, and his boyfriend - his  _ boyfriend! _ \- was so damn beautiful. He was going to have to ask to record a performance one day, he could  _ own  _ Hollywood with that footage. He also just needed it in his life.

For now, though, he just watched. Filming as much as he could with his eyes and amazed by the knowledge that he could just ask to see this again, because Troy was his  _ boyfriend! _ When they did get around to trying to teach Abed to dance it was pretty much everything he’d expected; awkward and messy. Made even more difficult by the fact he naturally slipped into the leading role, where it was easier to teach the following. It felt silly and serious at the same time, like a Marvel movie. There were genuine moments of awe as Abed watched Troy dance, and then there were the dumb funny moments were one of them put on a character or Abed started polish folk dancing. It was a pretty accurate depiction of their relationship.

They made  _ some  _ progress. Little bits of it. It still made Troy break out into a nervous sweat just thinking about actually showing the dance to other people, though that was for more reasons than just homophobia. For now he didn’t have to think about that, though. He just had to dance and occasionally show Abed how to dance. Eventually, though, they had to give it up. They didn’t want a repeat of getting caught by the next dance class and they had their own stuff to do. Quickly Troy remembered that didn’t involve classes - they were done for the day.

“Abed?” Troy said as he was putting his clothes back over his dance outfit.

“Yeah Troy?” Abed was ready to go so he just sat and watched Troy dress.

“We don’t have any classes left and I’m pretty tired - wanna skip study group and just head back?”

Abed’s eyes lit up like it was the greatest idea he’d ever heard, “we could get in some Mythic Quest before the Inspector Spacetime marathon. Cool. Cool, cool, cool.” This time, he meant it.

Troy pulled on his shirt and they did their handshake. Before heading out the door.

-

Britta and Annie arrived at the study room at the same time, apparently a little early. Usually everyone arrived at the same time - which was pretty weird, now that they thought about it. It sure fed into Abed’s belief that they were living in a TV show.

“I got a text from Abed, him and Troy aren’t going to be in group today.” Britta mentioned. There was an air of awkwardness between them since their conversation in the morning, and neither of them could figure out why.

“Yeah, he texted me too.” Silence.

“So-”

“Have you-”

They both laughed, Annie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Britta realised that she wanted to do that too, the thought surprised her. 

“You… go first.” Annie smiled.

“Oh, I was just gonna ask if you’ve seen what’s happening in Mozambique, one-point-three  _ million _ people are in crisis right now and no one’s talking about it!” Britta began, but then she noticed the upset look on Annie’s face. “But that’s… that’s a bit dark, we really don’t need to talk about that, what were you going to say?” Usually she’d never pass up an opportunity to spread awareness and complain that no one was spreading awareness, but the look on Annie’s face just wasn’t worth it.

“Mine’s silly now. I was just going to ask if you’ve thought about what Troy and Abed said. Because I’ve been thinking about it. A lot. I think-”   
  


Shirley and Pierce walked in, and then Jeff a few seconds later, already complaining about some unimportant thing like his hair gel changing their product’s scent slightly. “Guys, Annie was just saying something.” Britta interrupted, and the three people took their seats and looked at Annie expectantly.

“Oh, it was nothing.” Annie shook her head. “Jeff, why don’t you go on?” 

Jeff shot her a smile and continued with whatever he’d been talking about before, and Britta tried to shake it off and accept that it really was nothing, but the looks Annie was giving her really made that difficult. What was going on with her?


	5. "I'm here. We'll do it together."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy's parents are coming to visit, Annie makes a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol, Homophobia

The next couple of weeks were pretty productive for Troy, he felt on top of the world. He had a stunning boyfriend, and a plan to work his life out where it wasn’t what he wanted it to be. He’d had his first few therapy sessions with Dr Alfred Miles (also a part time rapper by the name of PaperBoi - Britta’s recommendation) and everything seemed to be looking up for him. He didn’t expect therapy to be an instant cure, obviously, but it was just evidence that he was working towards where he wanted to get to, and he liked that.

The first time he’d sat in the waiting room he’d noticed how homely it was. It was clearly designed to make you feel comfortable - but that didn’t stop it from working. What comforted him the most, though, was Abed’s hand in his. Abed in the seat next to him. Abed saying he was proud of him for doing this. Abed, Abed, Abed. 

“Thank you, for coming here with me.” He’d said - because it was all he could do not to start making out with his boyfriend right there in the waiting room, “I know how much you hate therapists.”

“Just my therapists, not other people’s.” Abed mentioned, “and of course I was going to come with you, I said we’d do this together, remember?” He gave Troy a puzzled look, as if it genuinely was that obvious that he’d go with him. It made Troy’s heart jump with joy.

Then Dr Miles had come out of his office and welcomed him in, and he’d had to let go of Abed’s hand. It was scary - terrifying, even - but knowing that Abed was waiting for him outside flicking through lifetime magazines like comics was enough to make him power through it.

They’d gotten in a lot of dance practice as well, which was stupidly fun. They ended up making a whole dance episode of Inspector Spacetime in the Dreamatorium (they were stricken with dance fever after Thoraxis trapped them on a planet filled with dancebugs) they enjoyed it so much. 

After their ‘Christmas Special’ (as Abed called it) or ‘The Glee Incident’ (as everyone else called it) Troy had also had the awesome idea of including Abed’s mouse king costume - because he loved it. Now it was also a regular occurrence for Troy to practice dance around the house, usually in his dance clothes plus one of Abed’s cardigans. Partially because he wasn’t embarrassed anymore and partially because he knew Abed liked it.

There was just one problem in their new and perfect lives: Troy’s parents were coming to visit. 

Dr Miles had suggested it might be good for Troy to face his family, talk to them a bit and be himself, even if he didn’t come out to them just yet. Troy had completely and adamantly refused, but it didn’t matter since they’d heard he’d bought his own apartment and were coming over anyway.

  
He was freaking out. “We’re gonna have to move the bunk beds into the blanket fort - wait shit, they can’t know we have a blanket fort! Oh, sorry Abed, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s ok.” Abed interrupted, “I get it, you’re stressed.” It was rare for him to understand emotions so easily, but parent-induced-stress he really understood. “We’ll just have to be normal - like we did for Shirley’s fake wedding.”

“But we almost weren’t able to turn back from that!” Troy reminded him, and then shuddered, imagining a timeline where they would’ve been stuck as  _ normal  _ forever.

“Why, don’t you remember, Reggie?” Abed - or the Inspector, now - said, smoothly, as he made his way towards Troy, “you kissed me, and we turned back. There isn’t a timeline where that doesn’t happen. You wouldn’t be able to resist. Besides, I have a few character adjustments in mind.” 

Troy looked up at Abed, completely soothed  _ and  _ charmed by the Inspector, who was now holding his chin softly, “o-of course, Inspector. But-”

“Then it is decided.” ‘The Inspector’ dropped Troy’s chin but kept a slight smile on his face, ”we purge our weirdness and become normal until the Blorgons-in-human-form have left the quadrant.”

“Abed.” Troy said, a serious look passing over his face. “You realise we’re going to have to pretend we’re not a couple, and I’m not… gay.”

Abed’s face stiffened and the confident demeanour of the Inspector was lost. “I know.” he didn’t look happy about it, but he didn’t look surprised, either. Troy realised this was just Abed’s way of making the best of a bad situation, “this was always going to happen at some point, but I’m here. We’ll do it together.” 

Troy felt tears swell in his eyes, so instead of showing them he flung his arms around Abed and pulled him into a tight hug, “you’re the best boyfriend  _ ever _ . I’m so sorry about this.”

Abed put his arms around Troy’s back, “you don’t need to apologise, I have a plan I think will be kind of fun. We will have to sleep in the Dreamatorium though, if we’re taking the blanket fort down.”

Troy pulled away a little so he could look at Abed. “And you’re ok with that?”   
  
Abed winced, “it’s not ideal, but it’s our only option. We’ll fix it after.”

“I love you so, so much.” Troy said, kissing Abed briefly, “care to show me these new characters, Inspector?” Troy asked, and instantly Abed’s face brightened.

“Let’s go, Constable.”

-

“By the way…” Annie said, as she and Britta walked towards their Modern Feminism 102 class. They’d been finding more and more excuses to hang out together recently, and neither of them entirely knew why, but neither of them wanted it to stop. “I was wondering if I could maybe… stay at your place tonight? Dildopolis are having this sale thing,” when Annie saw the look on Britta’s face she started to backtrack, “but it’s ok if not-”   
  
“Annie, that’s totally fine!” Britta smiled, “I just kind of thought you’d never actually ask.”

“Why wouldn’t I ask?” Annie frowned a little, “you know how awful my neighbourhood is - and besides I think it’ll be fun. We could study!”   
  


Britta scrunched her nose in a way that was usually only reserved for when someone complimented her, it was a look of disgust, “eh, or we could, not study?”

Annie rolled her eyes but laughed a little. “Hey, um, do you know where Troy and Abed are? Neither of them have texted me, and I’m kinda worried since they weren’t in group this morning.”

Britta snorted, “worried that what, they built a pillow fort so big they got lost in it?” Then she saw the hurt in Annie’s face, “oh, I’m sorry - I just meant they’re probably fine.” 

“Yeah…” Annie said, “probably fine.” But her eyes stayed on the ground. Britta felt like such an asshole - she didn’t mean to make fun of Annie for caring. How much Annie cared was one of her favourite things about her! She felt awful. 

“Annie, you know I think you’re really cool too, right?” She asked, after a bit, when the silence became too much to bear. She didn’t think she’d ever actually told Annie how cool she thought she was, and she felt guilty about that, too.

Annie looked at her, “really?”   
  
“Duh-doy.” Britta joked, and punched her lightly on the shoulder, “you’re like the coolest lady I know - aside from Shirley.”

“Shirley is pretty cool.” Annie agreed, but she blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  _ Britta thought she was cool! _ Annie couldn’t keep the smile off her face for the rest of the walk.

-

“That was appropriately weird, good sir.” Troy said, putting on his ‘normal voice’ as they left the Dreamatorium. He was now Normal Troy, an esteemed gentleman from a high-class family who was hiding his secret lover; Normal Abed. “Now we must prepare, this apartment is not yet fit for the higher classes.” He’d been pretending to be straight for years before this - two days was nothing. That’s what he tried to convince himself, anyway. Abed had even made it somewhat fun, as he’d said he would, and made sure the game had nothing to do with hiding Abed because he was a man, and instead because he was not rich enough to marry. It was an exciting storyline.   
  


“Here here, fellow secret lover. We must keep up the act lest you risk losing the family fortune.” Abed nodded, actively using facial expressions and also using his ‘normal voice’. He was now Normal Abed, a simple commoner who the honourable Normal Troy had fallen in love with, and who loved him back. Despite being less well-off than Normal Troy, Normal Abed was well-educated and was determined to present himself as upper class enough to impress Normal Troy’s parents.

“We should start by taking down that blanket fort - I’ve heard they are not approved of in high society.” Normal Troy suggested, holding his chin up as he imagined one in ‘high society’ would. As much as it sucked to have to take down the blanket fort for his parent’s approval, Troy was excited by the prospect of building it again after they left.

“Very true, fine sir. I will refill the toilet olives, I believe our  _ weird  _ selves have let them run empty.” Abed agreed.   
  
“That simply won’t do. Let’s get to work, Normal Abed.” Troy nodded at Abed, Abed nodded back.   
  
“We’re in accord, Normal Troy.” 

Troy went to do  _ their  _ handshake, but was instead met by one outstretched hand. They then performed a very normal handshake instead, and said ‘normal’, in celebratory yet weirdly flat voices.

They got to work clearing the apartment of all it’s weirdness, all the while stealing kisses like Troy’s parents were already there. They were both playing parts, Troy realised Abed was an absolute genius for planning all of this. He’d have to properly thank him later - was there anything his boyfriend couldn’t do? 

-

It was the evening study group session and everyone was wondering where the hell Troy and Abed had been all day. “I’m just gonna call them.” Annie said, finally.

“Do not do that.” Jeff snapped, “if they wanted us to know where they were, they would’ve said. They probably just built a blanket fort so big they got lost inside it - they had it coming.”   
  
Annie gasped, part in offence and part because that was exactly what Britta had said. She still put her phone back down on the table and folded her arms, meeting Britta’s eyes as if to say ‘that was weird’. Britta gave her a look that said ‘I know’. 

“Annie and I should probably go, I’ve still got to set up the couch and I also forgot to feed my cats this morning.” Ok. That was a lie. But sue her, she wanted to spend some time with Annie. Abed and Troy left early all the time!

“Um, ok.” Annie nodded, surprised but happy with the suggestion. She started to put her textbooks in her bag.

“When did this become a thing?” Jeff asked, sounding weirdly annoyed by it.

“If you must know,” Britta sighed, standing up to put away her stuff, “I invited Annie to stay at mine, someone needs to get her out of the neighbourhood.” Why was she even explaining herself? She didn’t need to explain herself to Jeff. But something about the way he’d asked was just so  _ accusatory _ .

“Oh come on! You’re not a good person, I’ve seen the way you’ve been eyeing her recently - you just think she’s hot.” Jeff growled, sending the group into shock. Annie gasped, Britta went bright red, and Shirley said ‘Jeffery!’. 

“Wait - so she  _ is  _ a lesbian?” Pierce asked. Everyone ignored him.

“That’s ridiculous!” Britta defended, “I’m just trying to help my  _ friend _ . Maybe you’d understand that if you had any concept of the word and weren’t just nice to women so you can get in their pants.” She was glaring now, how dare he say that to her? Even if it was true, it wasn’t a crime to find Annie hot. She can find whoever she wants hot, thank you very much, and she could damn well hang out with whoever she wanted, too.

Jeff slammed his hands on the table and shot up, making Annie flinch. “I’m sick of this! You all pair off and do whatever you want - I’m done.” He turned and left the room sharply. 

Everyone stared for a moment, until Pierce said, helpfully. “Sheesh, what's wrong with that guy?” Somehow he failed to see the complete irony of that sentence.

Shirley picked up her purse, “well, I guess I’ll see you all after the weekend.” She said, sweetly and as if what just happened hadn’t just happened. Everyone slowly agreed and began to leave. Without Jeff to fix the weird feeling left in the group - how were they going to fix it? 

-

Britta and Annie ended up sitting on Britta’s couch watching TV. It was a compromise between drinking and studying they’d eventually come to - and it always worked for Troy and Abed. Not that Annie was comparing them to a couple, just two very… close people. There was nothing significantly couple-y about the way she looked over to see the light of the TV illuminate Britta’s features in the dark apartment. Nothing couple-y about thinking Britta was really… pretty.

Annie returned her attention to the screen and fumbled with her hands in her lap, trying to get her thoughts in order. 

“Annie, what’s up?” Britta asked, pausing the show, “you’ve been fidgeting all night - and I don’t have to be a psych major to know that means you wanna say something. Or you feel nervous, but I really don’t think I’m that intimidating.”   
  
Annie huffed out a laugh, because she did find Britta a little intimidating. “I don’t know,” she replied, trying to hide the defensiveness from her voice, “I think I’m just not feeling right.” That was so far from the truth; the problem was that she felt  _ too  _ right. Next to Britta and her one-eyed cats Annie felt at home, which was never really something she’d felt with a person before, and she didn’t know why but she couldn’t help but think it was somehow wrong? Like this wasn’t how you were supposed to feel about a  _ friend _ .

“Come on, Annie, I’m a therapist… sort of... you can talk to me.” Britta complained, turning to face her properly, “is this about when I kinda made fun of you? ‘Cause I was only joking I didn’t mean anything-”

“No. It’s-” Annie took a deep breath, “i don’t know what’s wrong, ok?”

Britta raised her hands in mock surrender, “ok, got it. Just know that you can talk to me, yeah? I’m here for you.”    
  
Annie’s expression softened and she smiled at Britta. “I know.”

Britta just nodded and pressed play on the TV show. A few minutes later Annie rested her head on Britta’s shoulder, to assure her she wasn’t mad and also because she was tired. A few minutes after that Britta put her arm around Annie, to show the feeling was reciprocated. When the show finished they both stood up and Britta started preparing the couch to sleep on, batting away Annie’s offers to help. She also insisted that she take the couch and Annie sleep in her bed - which Annie resisted heroically but no one could really beat Britta for stubbornness.

It was only when Annie was lying in Britta’s bed, in Britta’s house, with Britta sleeping in the room next to her, surrounded by all things  _ Britta _ , when she realised it. She was in love with her.

-

Jeff downed his fourth shot of whiskey that night, feet up on the table in front of his couch, just like the way he used to celebrate winning big cases back in his lawyer days. Except this time he wasn’t celebrating. This time he was mourning, so to speak. Britta and Annie - to think he’d had a chance with either of them. He should’ve acted faster, should’ve-

He stopped himself, why was he thinking like this? He should be happy for his friends. Troy and Abed finally figured themselves out, and Britta and Annie eventually would. That was a good thing, right? But he couldn’t bring himself to feel good about it. The one thing that kept running through his head was the day he attacked the table with a fire axe, all because he couldn’t handle the thought of being left out. He was just like Pierce - he was worse than Pierce, because he pretended to be better.

They were all figuring themselves out, moving on, and he was going to be left behind. Left without anyone to even confess to. He laughed dryly, alone in his apartment. What was it Abed had once said?  _ ‘Everyone else is growing and changing all the time, that's not my jam.’ _ But it was his jam, it was everyone else’s jam, and Jeff was going to get left behind.

He really needed to sort out his issues.

-

After putting on their most Normal clothes and discussing some Normal backstory, Troy and Abed were cleaning the dishes - or rather Abed was cleaning the dishes and Troy was pacing around the living room trying to mentally prepare himself for the weekend. The blanket fort was down, and they’d made the Dreamatorium look like a relatively normal room without taking it down. It clearly hurt Abed to do, so Troy made sure to show how much he appreciated it the whole time.

“What do you think about Britta and Annie?” Abed asked, in his actual Abed voice, clearly trying to distract Troy from the situation.

“What about them?” Troy asked.

“Well, you know that thing where when one person comes out in a queer friend group, everyone comes out? It’s not well-represented in media but it’s pretty common in the real world.” Abed shrugged, as if this was obvious.

  
Troy stopped pacing and stared at him for a second, “wait… so you think-?”

“Annie and Britta aren’t straight? Yeah, I thought it was obvious.” he thought for a moment, “maybe Jeff, too. He’s harder to get a read on though.”

Troy’s mind was still busy trying to process this information when the door buzzed.

“Ready?” Abed asked in his Normal voice, and the previous topic was gone from conversation. 

Troy just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He walked over to the door and glanced at Abed one last time before opening it.


	6. "They're like family."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy makes a revelation about family, Jeff and Britta bump into each other somewhere unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol, Homophobia
> 
> I try and be really vague about any homophobia.

“Hi!” Troy squeaked, in a voice two octaves higher than normal. If there was one flaw in Abed’s plan, it was Troy’s questionable lying abilities.

Troy’s parents - his dad and step-mum - just raised an eyebrow at him as if this was pretty standard behaviour, which Abed supposed it probably was. Troy had always been a little weird, that was what connected them and everyone else in the study group. It was a good thing, though not to people like Troy’s parents.

Abed took off his washing up gloves and dumped them in the sink, “don’t mind him, he’s usually like this.” Abed said, in a voice that was uncharacteristically charming (to all except for Troy, who always found his voice charming). He spoke like everything he said was an inside joke, and you were privileged enough to laugh along with him about it. Troy worried for a second that Abed had said the wrong thing - that it was arrogant to tell someone’s parents how their own child was - but it was Abed, so of course it worked. His parents laughed.

Whatever they said in reply Abed wasn’t paying attention, too pleased with himself already. The part he’d chosen was perfect, he just had to get Troy in character, too. A few seconds alone, that’s what Troy needed.

“Troy?” he called, “why don’t you finish washing up? It’s only polite that I show them around. They’re going to be here all weekend and I hardly know them.” It was a poor excuse but it seemed to work, in fact Troy’s parents seemed only further charmed by it - as well as pleased that they’re son was so  _ domesticated _ .

Troy nodded gratefully and practically ran to the kitchen as Abed said, “just in there,” and pointed his parents down the corridor. He’d catch up with them in a second. When their backs were turned he caught Troy on the front of his chest, holding his hand out so Toy walked into it. He leaned down to murmur in Troy’s ear as he passed him, “Normal Troy, remember?” 

Troy suppressed a shudder - now really wasn’t the time - and settled on just nodding back at him, his brain was too thrown off to do anything else. Abed walked out of the kitchen to give Troy’s parents the grand tour.

The exchange went smoothly to Abed, like a well-rehearsed dance, finishing exactly how he’d wanted it to. Troy had a few minutes to collect himself and Abed could start making a good impression with his parents, it was ideal. He was beginning to become optimistic about the outcome of the weekend.

Troy didn’t share the feeling, he stood in the kitchen for a moment, brain short-circuiting. This was harder than he thought it was going to be - and since when was Normal Abed so goddamn  _ hot?! _ He swallowed, breaking himself out of his stillness. He should probably actually wash the dishes.

-

As it turns out they’d gotten through the afternoon with only a few hangups. Normal Abed was going over  _ incredibly  _ well with Troy’s parents and with a bit - ok, maybe a lot - of prompting Troy managed to get himself together. Mostly. It really didn’t help that Abed kept giving him instructions and being unbelievably attractive. He was probably just experiencing affection withdrawal, he reasoned, provided that was a real thing. 

He’d also underestimated how much he really didn’t like lying. He didn’t like that he  _ had  _ to lie as much as he didn’t like the act of lying itself, and it was making his brain hurt. The afternoon was over, though, that’s what he should be focusing on. They were in the Dreamatorium-turned-room with Abed already on the top bunk, dangling his long legs down the ladder and Troy tugging his pajamas on.

Abed didn’t know what the look on Troy’s face meant, but he definitely didn’t recognise it as ‘happy’, what did people do in these situations? Reassurance? He attempted it, “it’s ok, they don't suspect a thing.” He’d kept up Normal Abed voice, sort of as a joke, but this seemed to do nothing. Frowning, he just decided to go with what he knew, “something’s wrong.” He said instead, in his actual voice. 

Troy looked at him, still a little surprised every time Abed got him after all this time. Not because of Abed - but because no one had ever really looked out for Troy like Abed did before. “A little.” he admitted.

Abed climbed down from his bunk to where Troy stood, holding his pajama shirt in his fist. Abed noticed Troy didn’t seem to see how tightly he was holding it. He pulled them together, because physical affection was important to Troy. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” He pointed out.

“I miss you.” Troy muttered, reaching up to brush some of Abed’s curls. It was more than missing him, it was a lot of things, but that was the simplest way he could think of to phrase how he was feeling.

Abed tilted his head a little, not in confusion, sometimes it was an action he did just to show that he empathised. He understood how Troy was feeling, because he was feeling that way too, but he decided to point out the obvious instead of expressing that. One of them had to, “I’m right here.” 

Troy smiled a little. Now he was with Abed, actual Abed, he did feel less alone, “not like that doofus. Well - mostly like that - but I also, like,  _ miss you _ .” He said, raising his eyebrows. Now Abed looked confused.

“I don’t get it, what does ‘miss you’ in italics mean?” He asked, and Troy wiggled his eyebrows in reply. Abed racked his brain for what  _ that  _ social cue meant, before he landed on it, “ _ oh _ .”

Troy grinned and Abed was having such a hard time not resolving that issue immediately. “We are not having sex while your parents are in the apartment.” 

“I know, I know. I agree - that would be weird. You’re just really hot.” Troy beamed.

And Troy saying that to him, smiling at him like that, shirtless in Abed’s arms, was way too much. “Put a shirt on or I’m going to lose all the brownie points I just gained with your parents.” Abed warned.

Troy reluctantly stepped away to put on his pajama shirt, though the feeling of warmth stayed with him and his smile didn’t falter, until, “do you think… Do you think you could sleep on the bottom bunk with me tonight? They won’t come in here and I think I, kinda, need you to hold me, a little bit.” Troy had a hard time voicing his needs at the best of times, especially when they related to his emotional fragility, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t shared a bunk before - even when they were just friends they did, and had many times after. The only reason they didn’t all the time now was because both of them really liked bunk beds, and sometimes Abed needed physical space from people. Especially while he slept.

Still it only took Abed a split-second to react, “of course.”

They slipped under the covers together, and Abed wrapped around Troy so perfectly Troy often wondered if their bodies had been designed to fit together. Despite Abed’s somewhat strange shape, that Troy loved, he definitely gave the best hugs. Troy pressed his head into Abed’s chest, feeling safe. Feeling loved.

-

Did he have a hangover in the morning? Yes. Had it passed and was he already on his way to L Street anyway because he needed another drink? Absolutely. Jeff occasionally liked to think of hangovers as his dad - or any other male authority figure that reminded him of his dad - trying to tell him not to drink. This caused him to immediately find the nearest bar. L Street (it was  _ not _ called the Red Door) was the perfect place for a good, stylish, drink - and on Saturday afternoons some even greater company. L Street did a little something special on Saturdays, something that he needed right now. So what if his friends were all gonna leave him? At least he always had randoms at bars. 

So what he least expected - or wanted - when he stepped through L Street’s red door, was to see  _ Britta _ there, too. It was such a shock he completely forgot the significance of Saturday afternoons at L Street, and what that meant for both of them. He quickly turned to leave but she’d already spotted him, and was making her way over.

Britta had had a few drinks, and was equally surprised to see Jeff walk into the bar. So she also didn’t remember the small detail of  _ Saturdays  _ at first. 

“What are you doing here?” They asked, at the same time. This only frustrated both of them.

“Whatever.” Jeff turned towards the bar, “I’m gonna get a drink.” So what if she was here? He didn’t care. They could just stay out of each other’s way.

Britta obviously wasn’t going to let that happen, she followed him, “this is strange because I think I remember listening to you call this place ‘the Red Hipster’ for an entire evening.” 

Jeff wasn’t in the mood, “yeah, that’s because you liked it and you’re  _ Britta _ . Your taste in everything is like a pizza guy’s taste in facial hair; it’s always awful - and you called it ‘Douche Street’!” Either she could tell he was angry and didn’t care or she genuinely couldn’t and this was how he always acted, Jeff wasn’t sure which was better.

“Including my taste in men.” She replied, pointedly.

It didn’t matter, though, because as soon as Jeff sat down at the bar the song switched to something they both recognised.

_ ‘It’s friday night… I’m putting on my highest heels… My shortest skirt...’ _

Suddenly Jeff remembered why he had come here; on Saturday nights L Street turned unceremoniously into a gay bar. His head turned sharply to Britta, and by the look in her eye she’d realised, too. 

_ ‘P-p-p-pocket full of Hawthornes!’ _

“It’s not what it-” They blurted, again in unison. 

“You go.” Britta offered, hauling herself up to the bar and ordering another drink. She was going to need one for this conversation.

-

The day had been going well, and Troy was just starting to think maybe they really could get through this weekend with no issues when it all had to go wrong. He’d been catching up with them, telling them about community college and what he planned to do next (he said football - he’d lied) when they said it. He didn’t remember what it was, or even who had said it, he just remembered seeing the flash across Abed’s face as if he’d been slapped. Troy recognised that look - Abed only ever did it when something had really hurt him. He didn’t know what to do, it was like he was watching from outside his body as he just kind of awkwardly laughed, watching Abed carefully and wishing his eyes weren’t always so gentle and mysterious so he could better see what he was thinking.

Abed was a film guy, though, and in a few seconds he’d switched back into Normal Abed - no interruptions necessary. Troy could see it in his face, though. The little crack in the mask that those words had created. His chest ached with the knowledge of it. He could’ve guessed his parents would make at least one homophobic statement while they were here, but for some reason he just… hadn't expected it. Clearly, Abed hadn’t either.

It just made him so  _ angry _ . Like ‘highschool I-don’t-know-who-I-am angry’ that he hadn’t felt in a long time, not since meeting Abed. It made him angry that he had to deal with this - that his perfect, wonderful, boyfriend had to deal with this, but what could he do? This was his family. Family was important… at least he thought so. Whenever he thought about that word, though, his mind turned back to Greendale, not where he grew up. It turned to Abed, and the study group. The people who really were there for him and accepted him as a family should.

He looked at his boyfriend, saw the remnants of hurt in his eyes, remembered the feeling of falling asleep with Abed’s arms around him, and knew what he had to do.

-

“You know I came here to be alone? To get away from you guys,” Jeff began as his drink was put down on the bar in front of him - scotch, no ice - “now I’m here and you’re here, I’m guessing to be ‘supportive’ or something equally dumb, and I’m here with no excuse other than _ I’m not straight _ . So there, you win I guess.” If Jeff could physically fume, he would be. His knuckles were white around his glass, but still the most he really felt was resignation. It seemed like he’d taken so many hits over the last couple of days - albeit many self-inflicted - he didn’t have the energy to be angry about it.

Britta looked surprised, “this isn’t a game, Jeff, it’s life. It’s not a competition, and anyone who thinks otherwise is Pierce.” Jeff opened his mouth to protest but she kept going, “you’ve been acting weird the past few days and clearly somethings up, you can  _ talk  _ to me about it.”   
  
“Why, because you’re a ‘therapist’?” He bit back, sarcasm dripping from his voice like a poison.

“No, because I’m your friend.”

There was silence for a moment, when he finally did look at Britta he saw no mocking in her eyes. However many drinks she’d had weren’t affecting that statement. She meant it. 

He sighed, “tell me why you’re here, first.”

Britta shrugged, “a lot of stuff has happened recently, and I’ve kind of sort of realised a few things.” She paused, “I’m here because I don’t think I’m straight - I don’t know - I’m trying to figure it out.” She was being honest, he could tell. Britta was an awful liar when she was drunk - and what reason would she have to lie? It was… strange to hear, though.

Jeff had known he wasn’t straight for a while now - since before Troy came out. He hadn’t told the group because he’d faced rejection before and he didn’t want to again - even when he knew they wouldn’t reject him. He hadn’t told them for a bunch of reasons, many stemming from his childhood, and he still wasn’t sure whether he wanted to or not. He was jealous of Troy, who had Abed to help him figure it out. It was something that seemed so out of reach for him - having someone - that he never even considered the option. But maybe… maybe in looking for one person he’d missed the six in front of him.

“I’m bisexual,” he blurted out, the scotch running through him, and it felt really good to say it. Britta smiled at him teasingly, and he could hear her next words in his head before she said them, “ok, don’t let that go to your head - you did not help me figure that out, I’ve known for a while.” 

Britta didn’t let that kill her mood, “ahh whatever,” she waved a hand dismissively, “whether I did or didn’t is-”

“ _ Not, _ ”

“debatable.” She finished, as her drink joined his on the counter. Vodka neat. “Either way I’m glad you know. I’m happy for you, and I think I am, bi, too...” She swirled one of the olives around in her drink instead of drinking it.

“It’s really not that late, maybe you shouldn’t drink that,” she gave him a sarcastic look that said  _ ‘I’m not the one with the drinking problem’ _ and he backed off. “I’m sorry I… snapped. Multiple times. It’s just Abed and Troy, and you and Annie, I started to feel-”   
  


“Me and Annie?” Britta asked, “what do you mean me and Annie?”

Jeff scoffed a little, “come on, it’s so obvious, right?” Her expression didn’t change, “you like her, she likes you. Anyway I was right in the middle of an emotional breakthrough…”

“Annie doesn’t- what? Annie’s straight.” 

“Sure. In the same way we’re straight, or Troy is, or Bowie.” He laughed, Britta didn’t share the amusement, but she didn’t really want to think about that right now.

“Emotional breakthrough.” She prompted, instead.

“Oh no, we’re onto  _ your  _ issues now.” He shook his head, not willing to let it go. 

They talked for hours, there was a lot to talk about. Some of Jeff’s issues, Britta and Annie, being bisexual and everything else that had happened. It was really nice, Jeff thought, to talk to a friend. To tell someone he was bi, to talk to someone about it, even when the circumstances weren’t that great. After a while and a couple of drinks, their conversation devolved into the same joking arguments and silliness that usually surrounded their interaction - and that was nice, too. It made Jeff feel less  _ alone,  _ or afraid that he was going to be alone. Eventually they left the bar to go to Britta’s and get some food and a coffee to help with the copious quantities of alcohol in their system.

“We should tell the study group.” Britta suggested, as they stumbled their way into her apartment.

“I don’t know…” 

“Troy and Abed were able to, and we’re the adults, right! We’re supposed to be like the mature ones - that’s what Abed says. We should tell them. They’re like… they’re like  _ family _ .” Jeff had never seen Britta be an emotional drunk, in his experience alcohol just made her horny, but tears welled up in her eyes at this and he didn’t quite know what to do. 

“I’m gonna make you a coffee…” He said, and headed into her cramped, cluttered kitchen to do it. After a beat of silence he sighed, because she was right, “they are like a family.” He shouted, loud enough she could hear it. He finished making them both coffee and went to join her at the table. “And you’re right, we should tell them, we just need to figure out how.”

-

“Abed, can I borrow you for a moment?” Troy asked. He was un-Normal by now - that comment had broken it - but he knew to make the narrative make sense for Abed he had to make Abed the same. “We just need to talk about something… school… related…” His parents shrugged and seemed more disappointed to see Abed go than their own son - which Troy didn’t really care about at this point.

He dragged Normal Abed into their room, knowing he had to move with speed before he second-guessed what he was about to do.

“What’s simply the matter, Normal Troy?” Abed asked, in his Normal voice, “if this is about the toilet olives I can-”

Troy kissed him, glancing at the door to make sure it stayed shut behind them. Abed seemed surprised at first, but it only took a second before he was kissing back. When they parted Abed’s face was back to being Abed’s, not Normal Abed’s, “cool. Cool, cool, cool.” He said, and Troy felt a flood of relief. 

“I’m going to do something dumb.” He warned, but by the look on Abed’s face he already knew what it was. Troy reached for the door, holding Abed’s hands, and walked back out to his parents.

He knew he had to do it quickly or he’d lose the adrenaline pumping through his veins, making him not think about the consequences of his actions, so he marched up to where his parents sat, hand still in Abed’s, and just said, “I’m gay.”

They stared at him, dumbfounded. And fine, they didn’t have to say anything - because Troy had plenty more to say. He’d opened the floodgates now and there was no going back. 

“I’m gay and you might not accept it but that’s just how it is. This is my beautiful boyfriend and I love him and we’re happy together and we had a  _ blanket fort _ and you should be happy for us too, because I’m your child, and if you’re not then that’s fine because I have a family here who accepts me and loves me still. This is who I am and I don’t want to hide it because something this awesome-” he glanced at Abed to see him staring back at him, “something this awesome should never be hidden. Because it’s  _ awesome _ .”

His eyes were on his parents but he could feel Abed looking at him, could picture the shimmer in his eyes because he’d snuck glances of it a million times before during Abed’s favourite movies. It was adoration and love, and Troy felt any worries or regrets he might have had immediately melt away under the light of it. He gripped Abed’s hand tighter and waited for his parents' reaction.

“Son this is- this is a lot to take in.” The confusion and denial came first. They’d tried to explain it away and when that didn’t work seemed to think that if they asked enough questions like ‘what about that girl in highschool?’ he’d suddenly realise he was straight and they’d put it all behind them. This didn’t work either, obviously.

Then their attention turned to Abed. They accused him and tried to blame him, he didn’t understand much because their logic was so deeply flawed but Troy was offended on his behalf. That was when Troy had told them to leave, and they’d said they were happy to. They booked a hotel room and left a few minutes later. Troy was glad to have them gone. He felt awful - obviously he did - but amazing at the same time. He’d done the right thing. He was proud of himself.

And Abed was proud of him, too.

They stood there, hand in hand, for a few moments even after the door shut. Then Abed took Troy’s other hand and turned him so they were facing each other. He wanted to kiss him, but he had to let him know how amazing he was first, “I’m really-”

Their phones buzzed. They ignored them.

“I’m really proud of you.” Abed finished.

Troy stood for a couple of moments before Abed noticed how fidgety he was, he looked like he was about to burst. “You want to check that text.” He observed.

Troy let out a breath he’d been holding, “god, yes.” 

Abed smiled and nodded, reaching for his own phone as well. Little things like that often bothered Troy, he wondered briefly if it was a condition like his autism. The texts were from Britta and Jeff, requesting they all meet at Greendale tomorrow. Abed texted back ‘cool’ which everyone knew meant both of them would be there. Abed had assumed up until that point that his and Troy’s day would be the A plot for this ‘episode’, but that text made him reconsider. He shrugged, and decided he’d find out tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Trobed are so cute I just want to write about them forever. Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
